kyojin_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla
80 meters 100 meters |length=20 meters (Godzillasaurus) 100 meters 190 meters 200 meters |weight=60 metric tons (Godzillasaurus) 20,000 metric tons 50,000 metric tons 60,000 metric tons |forms=Godzillasaurus, Godzilla |relationships=Gojirin (Deceased Mate) |allies=Mothra II, Anguirus |enemies=Rodan II, Anguirus , King Ghidorah |status=Alive |fight_record=3 Wins, 1 Loss |first_appearance=''Godzilla: God of Monsters'' |latest_appearance=''Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters'' }} Godzilla is a kaiju created by Toho Co. Ltd. that first appeared in the 1954 film Godzilla. His first appearance in the fan-made Kyojin Godzilla Series was the 2016 fan-film Godzilla Returns. This page only covers information about Godzilla's appearance in the Kyojin Godzilla Series. For more information on the character itself, please visit the Wikizilla Godzilla article here. Name The name "Godzilla" is the English transliteration of "Gojira", Godzilla's name in Japanese. Gojira is a combination of the the word Gorira (Gorilla in Japanese) and Kujira (Whale in Japanese). Appearance Godzilla is depicted as a gigantic, bipedal reptilian creature with rough, bumpy, charcoal gray scales, a fairly small head with prominent eyebrow-like ridges over the eyes, moderately long humanoid arms with four fingers including an opposable thumb, thick, muscular legs, a long, powerful, segmented tail, and three rows of generally bone-white dorsal plates. Personality Godzilla is initially portrayed as a villainous, vengeful creature with a vendetta against humanity, due to them causing the death of his mate and unborn son. He seems to be ruthless, malice, and without a hint of mercy or remorse, when deep inside is a confused, angry, and sad Godzillasaurus that is lost in human civilization, trying to find his place in the world. Godzilla remains an enraged, vengeful creature until Mothra's transferred her remaining life force to him after they both lost to King Ghidorah in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah. Mothra saw that Godzilla wasn't just a merciless monster, and she knew that Godzilla would kill Ghidorah if powerful enough. After killing Ghidorah, Godzilla decided not to destroy Japan again. Not only was he tired, but he had killed Ghidorah, who was the creature that caused the chain of events that killed his family, and had destroyed Japan three times. He believed that his family had been avenged, and he headed back to the ocean. History ''Godzilla: God of Monsters ]] During the Cretaceous peroid, Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus that lived in the cretaceous period. He lived a normal life with his mate Gojirin, who had laid an egg that was going to hatch soon. However, everything changed when King Ghidorah, an extraterrestrial three-headed dragon attacked Earth. Ghidorah caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, but Godzilla and Gojirin escaped by hiding in a cave. More to come... Godzilla Returns After 30 years of regenerating from the remains left of him from when the Oxygen Destroyer was used on him, Godzilla reawakens deep beneath the Pacific Ocean. Godzilla then rises to the surface where three fisherman are fishing and uses his atomic breath to destroy the boat. The next morning, the survivors share what happened on the news, and the prime minister confirms that Godzilla had returned, and that the government would do everything in their power to destroy him. The prime minister also orders lieutenants Brian Martin and Steve Wilson to investigate the area. He tells them that he thinks that Godzilla was attracted to the new G-Energy generator in Japan, which was a generator that harnessed an energy source created from the essence of Godzilla's life force. helicopter grazes Godzilla's dorsal plates]] The next morning, Brian and Steve (along with Brian's friend Zach) travel to the attack site by helicopter. However, Godzilla rises from the water, and his dorsal plates graze along the side of the chopper, causing the chopper to crash land on a nearby island. Godzilla then leaves the area. Hours later, Godzilla hears the sounds of two creatures fighting, and goes to the island to find out what it is. When Godzilla arrives, he sees a knocked out Anguirus and Rodan. The latter attacks Godzilla, resulting in the two fighting, with Godzilla being the victor, but Rodan retreats before Godzilla can finish him. The next day, Godzilla attacks Yokohama. The J.S.D.F. tries to stop Godzilla, but he is immune to their weapons, and is able to destroy them faster then they attacked him. attacks Godzilla]] Hours later, Godzilla finally arrives at Tokyo and battles the J.S.D.F.'s final arsenal, but like the previous attempts to drive him away, they fail. Godzilla then destroys the G-Energy generator, growing in both size and power by absorbing the energy within it. Rodan and Anguirus then arrive, and the three battle. Godzilla is seemingly defeated by Rodan in the middle of the battle, but Godzilla regenerates from his wounds and defeats Rodan, who defeated Anguirus. Rodan once again flies away, and Anguirus burrows underground. Godzilla then senses another G-Energy core in Tokyo Bay, and goes toward it. He follows the essence of the energy, and then finds the G-Energy core at the bottom of the ocean in the mouth of an underwater volcano. Godzilla then walks towards the volcano, and then falls into the volcano, trapping him beneath the Earth. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth In 1989, five years after Godzilla was trapped in an underwater volcano, Godzilla was able to swim through the lava beneath the Earth to Mt. Fuji. A meteor shower caused by a nuclear missile destroying a meteor heading towards Earth created a large hole in the mountain, which allowed Godzilla to finally be free. After emerging from Mt. Fuji, the enraged behemoth attacks Tokyo and leaves it in ruins. The creature than senses G-Cells that G-Force placed to lure Godzilla to fire a deadly bacteria at him, and heads towards it. However, King Ghidorah, the creature that was trapped in the same meteor that was destroyed and caused Godzilla's release was heading in Godzilla's direction. ]] Godzilla and King Ghidorah eventually meet. Godzilla then remembers how Ghidorah first arrived on Earth 65 million years ago and caused the extinction of the dinosaurs, one of the events that led to his mate's demise. Godzilla then angrily roars at Ghidorah and starts a fight with him. However, Godzilla is eventually overpowered and is about to be killed, but Mothra saves him by slamming into Ghidorah. Mothra is able to distract Ghidorah, but the elderly divine moth is also overpowered by Ghidorah. Godzilla gets up and attempts to save Mothra, but is struct down by Ghidorah. Ghidorah then kills Mothra by ripping one of her wings off and throws her onto the ground. transfers her remaining life force to Godzilla]] About 30 minutes later, Godzilla attempts to get up to face Ghidorah again, but he is to weak, and falls over again. Mothra, who is still partially alive, sees that Godzilla is the only thing that can destroy Ghidorah, and is not only a rage-filled monster. She crawls toward him and transfers all of her remaining life force to him. Godzilla then rises and lets out a powerful roar, as he is over two times more powerful then before because of Mothra's divine power. He then heads towards Kyoto, which is where Ghidorah is located. to death]] Once Godzilla finds Ghidorah, he attacks him again, this time being more powerful. He has the upper hand in the beginning of the fight, but lets his guard down and is knocked down by Ghidorah. Ghidorah then strangles Godzilla with his middle neck. However, Steve Wilson, who was instructed to fire two bullets infused with the bactera at Godzilla and Ghidorah, intervenes and fires one of the bullets at Ghidorah, severly weakening him. Godzilla is then able to kill Ghidorah by blowing off his left and right heads, and choking the middle one to death. Godzilla then leaves Kyoto. Steve intentionally misses the shot at Godzilla, knowing that without Godzilla, they would have no chance against another monster if one were to appear. On his way towards the sea, Godzilla then comes across Mothra's corpse. After remembering how she saved him, Godzilla decides to pay his respects and cremate her with his atomic breath. Godzilla then heads back to the ocean. Abilities Atomic Breath ''|300px]] Godzilla's signature weapon and his most powerful weapon is a blue beam of energy that Godzilla fires from his mouth. Godzilla's atomic breath can reach a really high temperature. It's power varies depending on how long Godzilla charges it. Supercharged Atomic Breath ''|300px]] After absorbing all of Mothra's life force in ''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth, Godzilla gained the ability to fire a red supercharged version of his atomic breath when enraged. Physical Strength by his tails in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth]] Though Godzilla prefers to fight from a distance rather than up close, Godzilla possess very formidable strength, and can be very vicious when fighting up close. Godzilla was able to lift King Ghidorah (who weighed 5,000 tons more than himself) by grabbing his tails in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth. Regeneration Godzilla also has the ability to regenerate from any wound, no matter how big. However, Godzilla's healing factor can take very long depending on the wound, as it took 30 years for him to regenerate from the remains of him from when he was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Energy Absorption Godzilla is also capable of absorbing larges amounts of energy. In 1954, Godzilla absorbed nuclear energy from an atomic bomb explosion, which granted him the ability to emit high levels of radiation and fire his trademark atomic breath. In Godzilla Returns, Godzilla was able to absorb all of the energy from the G-Energy generator after destroying it, making him more powerful. In Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth, Godzilla absorbed all of Mothra's remaining life force when she transferred it to him, increasing his size and power drastically, allowing him to kill King Ghidorah. Filmography *''Godzilla: God of Monsters'' *''Godzilla Returns'' *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah: Battle for Earth'' *''Godzilla vs. The Robot Monsters'' Please note: This section only lists movies in the Kyojin series that Godzilla has appeared in. It does not list every film Godzilla has appeared in. Roar The Kyojin series Godzilla uses roars from the 1954, 1984, 1991, 1992, 2001, and 2004 incarnations of Godzilla, as well as various Dinosaur growls and roars as both a Godzillasaurus and Godzilla. Trivia *Godzilla is portrayed with the SH MonsterArts Godzilla Rebirth figure. **As a Godzillasaurus, he is portrayed with the Bandai 8' Inch Godzillasaurus Figure. *In the Kyojin Godzilla Series, Godzilla regenerated from the bones left over of him from the events of 1954, meaning that it is the same Godzilla throughout the entire series. *Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus are the only three monsters in the series to be portrayed as both antagonists and protagonists throughout the series. Category:Monsters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Godzillasaurs Category:Male Monsters